Private Academy of Konoha
by evil seductress
Summary: What happens when a new student comes to PAK's sophomre class this year. Will she make friends, enemies or even a lover? And what exactly has her classmates and even teachers so curious about her past? Rating for later chapters. Multiple pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (or any of its characters) but I DO own Emi.**

**_Rookie 9 Gaara, ages: 15 and 16 (sophmores)_**

****

**_Team Gai Kankuro, age: 17 (juniors)_**

****

**_Temari, age: 18 (senior)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A New Home_**

****

_Konoha is a large, very prosperous city. Adored for its beautiful trees and green fields. The city of the leaf it's called. There are many stories that can be told within this city. Yet we tell the story now of a 16 year old girl named Emi Yamagishi. But to tell the story of this young woman we must also focus on those people that would have an impact on her life._

It's late night and there is a steady drizzling rain hitting the window of the bus. On that bus we find a young girl with pale cream-colored skin, deep green eyes, and long jet-black hair. She simply dressed in a pair of classic black converse, dark jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt that had white swirl designs giving her a bit of a punk look. She stared out into the endless sea of large trees as they entered the forest area around Konoha.

_[Flashback_

_"Your release date is tomorrow." a stern man said to her. "Yes sensei" Emi answered, her head bowed. "I hope your time here has taught you that when you do something wrong, you do pay for it." "Yes sensei I understand." "Emi you have been here a whole year and as much as you think that doesn't bother me, it does. I am signing your release in a leap of faith that you will not be as aggressive outside as you are here. I ask you as a personal favor to me, to please stay out of trouble. I don't ever want to see you here again." "I promise sensei." "Hn... Your godparents have arranged for you to attend a very good private school in Konoha. They are hoping that a smaller school might be a better environment for you. Here is a letter from each of them." he said handing her two envelopes._

_[End flashback_

"We will be arriving at Konoha's Central Station in three minutes. Please gather your belongings and when the bus has made a full stop at the station you may disembark in a calm and orderly fashion." the driver spoke into the loud speaker. She grabbed her book bag and looked at the two unopened envelopes in her hand. She quickly put them in her bag and took out a small map and a paper with an address written on it.

After getting off the bus and grabbing her two large duffle bags she tried to find her way to the apartment her godparents provided for her. It was almost midnight and the whole city besides the station seemed to be asleep. She walked through the quiet streets focusing on getting to her new home.

_A block down to the left of Emi we find a teenage boy looking down on the city from the roof of an apartment building._

He was not too tall, had red hair with blue/green eyes that were outlined in black and had a red 'love' tattoo above his left eye. He caught sight of her and followed her movements intently with his piercing eyes. He watched her turn into his block and enters the building on the corner of the street, which was one building down from where he stood. When she disappeared from his sight he slowly retreated back into the building.

Emi rode the elevator in the building to the six and final floor. She found her apartment at the end of the hall to the right. She rummaged through her bags for her key and went in. After about five steps she finds the kitchen to her left it was a comfortable size for her alone. As she walks forward more she sees the living room and sees it was furnished with a sofa, love seat and even a cabinet with a TV set. To the right was a small hallway that branched off a few steps in both the left and right. The door to the right led to a full-furnished bathroom full of shampoos and all sorts of her usual products. The door to the left led to the one room in the apartment. It was carpeted and very spacious. It was furnished with a full size white and pink feather bed, feather pillows and a feather comforter. It had a very nice vanity cabinet to the left of the bed against the wall and a long closet on the right of the bed. She put her bags down in the corner and changed into more comfortable clothes. When she finally decided to go to bed she got comfy holding the two unopened envelopes in her hand. For a few minutes she just looked at them deciding whether to open them or not. She finally opened the one that had Ideke written on it.

_"Emi you and I have had our share of disagreements. And when you were taken to ICF I was anything but caring to you, and I pray that I am worthy of your forgiveness for that. I whish I could have been there to see you when you got out but my new job has landed me in Suna. But luckily for your godmother and me Suna is just a two-hour bus ride from Konoha. Your apartment there has been furnished. Your godmother went last weekend to fix it up for you. I'm sure you have grown a lot and I can't wait to see you. The weekend after you get to Konoha me and your godmother will be going to visit you so don't wander off. [Smile See you soon Emi."_

_"I love you very much,  
_

_Ideke"_

_"Hello sunshine. I'm so excited to know you're finally out of ICF. I haven't seen you in so long. I'm witting to you with tears of joy in my eyes. The days go by so slow waiting to go see you next weekend. I hope you like how I left the apartment. I know you don't like clutter so I tried to keep it simple and roomy for you. And don't complain about the light pink on the sheets it looks nice. [Laugh Don't you dare not be there when we arrive next weekend or I will have some butt to smack! ... I really have missed you mini-me, I hope that we can get through everything that was said and done and be a family again. Like your parents wanted._

_"A bear hug and sloppy kiss full of love,  
_

_Amaya"_

Emi took the letters in hand and placed them close to her heart as a single tear rolled down her right cheek. She put them back in the envelopes and slipped them under her mattress. She turned off the lights and drifted off to her first calm sleep in over a year.

* * *

_**AN: This is my first fanfiction. I really welcome good and bad reviews. I like to hear things about my work i can improve so help me out! This is a short chapter just giving a little insight into what the character and story might be like but later chapters will be longer.**_

_**Reviews Please!**_


End file.
